List of Kaycee's Spells
As the fairy of languages, Kaycee's spells center around her voice or take the form of letters. While some of her spells are exclusive to her fairy type, and thus, typical of all Larinquian fairies, many are learned to due to other languages (and possibly realms) she studied as she grew up. As such, some of her spells are spoken in a different language. Winx *''Language Barrier'': a transparent protective barrier for defense *''Sonic Screech'': she screams incredibly loudly to attack *''Symbolic Stream'': fires a flowing stream of letters that explode upon contact *''Larinquian Rings'': a spell learned exclusively from her realm; she recites a chant that creates spinning rings around her and spread out to attack *''Letter Entanglement'': a string of letters that entangle, tie up, or otherwise restrain the target *''Language Bubble'': similar to Language Barrier, but allows for movement *''K-Strike'': fires multiple small rays that collide and explode into the letter "K" on contact; any letter can be used, but she usually opts for "K" *''Translation'': allows her to hear a language she doesn't know in one she does *''Resquian Rainfall'': a spell from Resquan, a province of Larinqua; she recites a chant that lets her command a shower of acid rain *''Surround Scream'': similar to Sonic Screech, but spreads out in all directions instead of a direct one *''Silent Song'': a barely audible tune that is capable of soothing a weakened beast or monster Enchantix *''Visionary'': creates a cloud of fog that gives the illusion of "seeing" words; this spell can be used positively or negatively *''Jumble'': allows her to solve puzzles and riddles by twisting the words *''Emai Stars'': a spell from Emaine, a province of Luminis, the starlight realm; summons emerald-green, twinkling stars that act as seeking missiles *''O-Trap'': creates a hoop that minimizes to prevent the target from escaping; this spell can also be used as a cage or container by planting it on the ground and stepping into its center, which will make it rise up and close *''Big Bang Boom'': fires multiple waves of the letter "B" that collide and explode into one giant one on contact; this spell can have a shattering impact *''Atten Light Springs'': a spell from Attena, a province of Luminis; creates springs of light from the ground Believix *''Silent Sonic Split'': stronger form of Sonic Screech and Surround Scream, in which she creates sound waves with her hands and can split the waves to go out in multiple directions *''Sign Chant'': a chant done with sign language; it illustrates the signs, which Kaycee then uses for offense, defense, or communication *''Sign Shield'': creates an octagonal, defensive shield with the sign language symbol for the word "shield" on it *''Vocal Thoughts'': Kaycee's Believix power; allows two people to hear each other's thoughts and understand the meaning and passion behind them *''Lingual Communication'': Kaycee's Sophix power; allows nature to communicate with people and express their needs *''I-Pierce Storm'': Kaycee's Lovix power; she forms a vortex of I's with her hand and fires icicle spears from it Category:Amichix Club